Danny Darrow
: | actor= Dwight Schultz Will Shadley (young) }} '''Danny Darrow' was a crazed hermit, and the last surviving member of the Darrow family. Physical appearance Due to his self imposed exile and obsession over his treasure he has grown into a decrepit, malnourished dwarf with an unkempt look after living over 70 years underground. , season 1, episode 17. His post-Nibiru counterpart is more healthy with brown hair, just like his younger. , season 2, episode 26. Personality As a young boy, Danny Darrow - like his family - became obsessed with their piece of the Planispheric Disk. He survived the destruction of Darrow Mansion with the piece and it corrupted his mind as he lived beneath the ground in the mansion ruins. After Mystery Incorporated unsuccessfully tried to acquire the disk piece, he also became obsessed with tormenting them in death traps should they ever return again. However, after being cought by Mystery Incorporated's successors, he came back to his senses and was able to realize how much the disk piece and his greed concerning the cursed treasure had warped him. Darrow, free of the disk piece's influence, was ultimately willing to sacrifice himself for others. Skills and abilities Though clearly psychotic from years of isolation and loneliness, Darrow had unusual skills with traps and uses good sword skills with his hot poker. History Early life Darrow and his family were fighting over a puzzle-piece artifact at Halloween. At the time he got his hands on it, an earthquake caused their mansion to be swallowed up below ground. He somehow survived there for about 75 years, having outlived his family because he was the youngest. When disturbed by the old Mystery Incorporated, Darrow thought they were after his treasure, so he tried to fill the mansion with traps for them, with some traps arranged in ways that would pray on their weaknesses, but they left while he was still working on them. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one When the gang discovered a way down to the mansion, Darrow's crazed mind mistook them for the original Mystery Inc. (for example, he believed Fred Jones, Jr. and Daphne Blake to be Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves), and he tried to trap and kill them. They managed to escape, and eventually he realized they were not who he thought. He gave them the puzzle piece and let them escape, just as the ground around the mansion began collapsing again, leaving his fate ambiguous. Post-Nibiru When the gang created an alternate timeline, Daniel had become the dean of Darrow University, and Darrow Mansion was now a historic landmark. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 117. ** 225. (photo) ** 222. (dream, no lines) ** 226. (billboard) Notes/trivia * In Escape from Mystery Manor, Danny seems to be loosely based off of Bobby Barrows from Clock Tower, he also bears many similarities to Smeagol/Gollum from Lord of the Rings, as well as, Jigsaw from Saw. References Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Culprits Category:Darrows Category:Darrow University faculty Category:Kidnappers Category:Redeemed villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 villains Category:Villains who have kidnapped Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)